


[Fanart] 'A Sky Full of Stars'

by Roxis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxis/pseuds/Roxis
Summary: Welcome back, Mari!You had stressful months and now you're back. Needless to say, but I missed your fics, especially 'A Sky Full of Stars' and 'Take This Sinking Boat(And Point It Home)'Anyways, here is that fanart I promised from that recently updated chapter of 'A Sky Full of Stars'≧∇≦





	[Fanart] 'A Sky Full of Stars'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariposaroja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaroja/gifts).



> I ended up putting an all nighter on this fanart, given that I'm going to be busy with studies until next week or so.
> 
> It was orginally suppossed to just be a fluffy moment between Rey and Luke, but what Mara said in the chapter was something I HAVE to put in the fanart, I think I had some trial and errors with Mara, given how I haven't drawn her before but I tried my best to draw her and I hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> Anyways, while I have my needed slumber, enjoy the fanart and please comment on what you think about the fanart

[](https://ibb.co/cR4oES)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment on the art and PLEASE comment if you think there's something wrong with the art. I'm pretty convinced I'm doing this to practice my art skills(also cause I'm a Reywalker addict)
> 
> EDIT: I just woke up and realized that he didn't have any brows, I fixed it in this one


End file.
